Gaining What I Never Had
by CreatureSlashLover
Summary: Harry is losing faith and his will to live. His uncle has now taken everything from him. He's planning to kill himself soon but can help arrive in time? Why has the Dark shown up for him and can they fix the broken boy before to late? SLASH! CreatureFic! Sub!Harry MPreg ChildAbuse! Good Dark, LightBashing


**WARNING!: Talk of past child abuse/rape. OCness. OCs. LightBashing (mainly Dumbles/Granger/half Weasel Fam. Good Dark Side! Father!Voldemort. Characters alive that were 'dead' in books. SLASH! CREATURE FIC!**

**DISCLAIMER!: Sadly I still own no rights to Harry Potter and co. All I own are my OCs and the plot I made.**

**A/N:** I am sorry to all who believe I may have copied their work. Please note that if any part of the story is reminds you of another it is a form of compliment. It means the other story was good enough to remain in my head to inspire other thoughts and stories! Sorry if you don't like this fact!

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold italics are Parseltonge**_

**Bold are spells**

Chapter 1: Protection and Family

Time lapses slowly when you are locked away in the dark. The small bit of sunlight that hits my window each day is my only indicator that a new day has arrived. I do not know the last day my dear _relatives_ deigned to bring me food or water. I'm quickly losing any will to live.

Dumbledore, the foolish manipulator, made me go 'home' again. Even though I now have a godfather- so what if he's on the run- at least with him I'd be fed. Here I'm liable not to make it until my fourth year this fall.

I made the mistake of threatening the Dursleys with my 'mass-murderer' godfather on the loose. They didn't take kindly to it. My uncle the first two days took great pleasure in burning all my things before my eyes. I'm grateful I chose to leave my most precious items hidden at Hogwarts with Dobby. I just wish that I had left my wand and Hedwig with him as well. The first things Vernon burned were my books and homework. Next were my robes and other clothes. My gifts and treats, then my actual trunk. Then he threw Hedwig in the fire – still alive and locked in her cage. I tried to close my eyes and not watch, he beat me for closing them. She hadn't stood a chance, and I was forced to only watch. After Hedwig was reduced to ashes Vernon broke my wand. I could actually feel it snap in half as if it and I were one. He tossed the pieces in fire and laughed as they burned while I lost myself to my tears.

The last thing he did before I was locked away destroy my glasses and the last of my clothes – which I wore at the time. He then took all I had left. He took my innocence. He took my virginity. He raped me.

I've been locked in my room 52 days without food, water, or clothing. The room reeks of human blood, urine, sweat, and feces. _I wonder why no one has worried why I haven't written, not that it matters._ I'm making a shank out of wax from my single candle and pages of Dudley's old books. I'm skin and bone, I won't last much longer as it is.

Sighing I lean back against my headboard. _Maybe the fates would be kind and take me before I saw my evil, abusive relatives again._ The clicks of the plethora of locks on the outside of my door broke me from my thoughts. Apparently fate liked to screw me over. I shrunk back into the corner, making myself as small as possible to avoid the beating I knew was to come. The door opened with a bang.

My head snapped up in shock and my eyes widened. Dudley stood there, key in hand with my potions professor and the elder Malfoy male behind him. I whimpered. Betrayed by my own family. _This death was going to be painful._ I curled up on myself once more.

"You told us he would die if we didn't come for him Muggle! You didn't tell us he was already half dead. What did you do to him?!" Snape barked outraged.

"I…I…I didn't do ANYTHING! My parents did. I've been trying to find someone of his kind for years. My da's gonna kill him if you don't take him. I…He's already been broken so much. Please! I know you're the side supposedly after him but Harry would probably be swayed to your side. After all, the side whose supposed to care about him has left him here. My parents have beaten him, starved him, used him as a slave, and made me do the same. But when my dad raped him I couldn't hold back any longer! Please save my cousin!" Dudley cried, speaking as fast as he could so they couldn't interrupt.

Both men looked at him in horror. "He was raped!? A magical child was raped!?" Malfoy sounded as if he could go on but Snape cut him off.

"We'll take him. Where are Potter's things? His wand, clothes?"

By now I'd peeked up through my dirty fringe. _My hair was the only part of me physically growing these days; it was already past my shoulders._ I could see Dudley shaking his head. "My dad took it all, burned everything. His clothes, school things, trunk, everything. He broke Harry's wand and burned it after he burned his owl alive. He made Harry watch." He spoke softly, looking at my trembling form with sadness. When he spoke of Hedwig and my wand I began to sob quietly.

Malfoy calmly removed his wand from his cane. A few swishes and the last of the old books became clothes and flew into his out stretched hand. He moved forward with purpose. I moved further into the corner in fear, my whimpers increasing in speed and volume.

"Luc, you idiot, he won't do well with you or I coming near. One, we are dark wizards, he's been taught to fear us. Two, we are male. And any male is a threat to him at all times right now." The Potion Master spoke drawled softly, trying not to spook my already terrified form.

The Malfoy Lord nodded, stopping not far from my bed. "Pot-…Harry I'm going to levitate the clothes to you. Could you dress in them? We'll go in the hall and close the door." I nodded hesitantly. "Good, knock when you are finished." I nodded once more and he turned, swiftly ushering the other two males from the room.

I slowly unfolded myself from my corner. Sliding to the edge of the bed, I stood shakily. Almost immediately collapsing onto the floor, my body too weak from lack of exercise or nutrition. Gripping the bed's edge I struggled back to my feet. Keeping a hold on the bed I slowly maneuvered my malnourished body into the clothing. White briefs, thick soft cotton pants, a long sleeve Slytherin green pullover sweater, and long, thick black robes.

I sat back down on the bed once dressed, exhausted from the activity. I looked around the shabby room. Dark curtains covered the barred window, blood splattered on them in places. The walls and floor were covered in dust and blood. Footprints were in the dust on the floor leading to and from the end of my cot bed from Malfoy's venture into the room. Trash littered the corner in front of my wardrobe. _I won't miss this place_. Taking small, unsteady steps I made it to the door, placing a shaky knock on the peeled paint covered wood.

It opened to reveal the two wizards and my cousin. Dudley shoved a large backpack into my thin arms. "It's all I could find of your family that Mum had in the attic. These two, uh, shrunk? them. Go Harry, be safe, I'm sorry it took so long to get you away." With that the large boy turned and lumbered into his bedroom.

"Potter. Come we have to go to a safe place to apparate. Can you walk by yourself?" Professor Snape asked in an unusually kind voice. I shook my head, already breathing heavily and exhausted from the tiny trek to my door. "Will you allow me to carry you?" I looked at the ebony haired man with unbridled fear. "I won't hurt you Potter, not purposefully, I swear on my magic. So mote it be." Still untrusting and terrified of the male, even after the glow of magic signifying the truth of his words, I nodded my consent. Immediately he took the pack from my hands and handed it to the blonde male before slowly, cautiously pulling me into his arms. He turned, carrying me bridal style from the house that had been my prison. The blonde wizard followed silently behind. I never once looked back.

I woke to totally unreal feelings. The biggest was my lack of pain. I was surrounded by something warm and soft. I also felt clean. Panic set in. I was with the Death Eaters!

Shooting up, in what I now knew as a large king four-poster bed, I blearily looked around. _They must have fixed my eyes since I could see without my glasses._ I was in a large well-lit bedroom. Two fires were steadily going on the walls on either side of the bed. The bed itself was a deep red wood with a large mattress and silken sheets. The huge comforter on me was a deep forest green as were the curtains around the bed. The pillows were covered silver silk like the sheets. Peeking over edge of the bed I noted the black shag rug that covered most of the large floor. The parts of the floor not covered were the same cherry red as the bed and other furniture in the room – a wardrobe, desk/chair set, a loveseat with black cushions, matching bedside tables, and a bookshelf on the left side of the room. Beside the shelf was a door, slightly ajar, allowing me to see that a bathroom was contained within. The walls of the bedroom were silver with dark green and black swirls. If took me a minute to realize those swirls shaped dragons and magic runes.

Suddenly a door opened on my right. I cried out in shock, flinging myself back away from the door, only to fall off the bed. I landed in a large heap, having taken the comforter with me. Laughter filled the room. From under the bed I could count 5 pairs of feet. Five people, and they all sounded MALE. I began to tremble in fear.

"Potter you better not have injured yourself more from that fall after I just healed you." Snape's voiced drawled from across the room.

I whimpered softly. "I…I'm sorry. I'll be good promise! Just…please don't hurt me." I cried standing, my back to the wall, now facing the 5 males. Shock flitted across their faces.

"Potter they aren't going to harm you." Draco said calmly as he walked into the room and past them. "You are part of our family now. I won't let them hurt you raven." He crossed the room, pulling my trembling form to him. "You've been out three days. Merlin I've been worried sick. Why didn't you tell me what was happening at home? Well no matter, I have you now." He then turned me towards the men at the door. "Har, meet my fathers Severus and Lucius. My 'Mum' Rabastan and my uncles Marvolo and Regulus. Uncle Mar and Reg would like to adopt you Har. You'll never want for anything again. Please, just calm down. None of us are like your uncle." I sobbed into his chest, his hands running through my hair. He cooed gently and rocked me softly. Slowly he moved towards the other side of the room.

Hands caressed my back. "Out son is not lying Harry. I was slightly startled to find you and Draco have been secretly friends since your first year but I'm fine with it. We, now that we know the truth, wish to protect you. I know you don't trust us, but please will you give us a chance? We haven't done, and aren't the people that the Light say we are. Please, child?" A young, soft male voice washed over me from behind. I stiffened, not recognizing the male.

"Har, this is my Mum, Rabastan Lestrange. He's really more a girl even though he's physically a man." Draco told me softly. Two hands came and whacked him upside the head.

"Apologize to your Mother now Draconis Lucien Severin!" Lord Malfoy growled. I cringed away from the enraged man.

"Father it was a joke. And calm down, your scaring Harry! Sorry Mum." The blonde murmured, rocking me again to calm me. "Raven, will you allow us to protect and love you?" I nodded into his chest, doubting highly that I'd be able to speak without squeaking in fear. "Great! Har turn around again." He shifted me in his arms so I was facing the older men. Pointing to the man with long black hair and red eyes. "This will be your new father, Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Yes, he is Voldemort, but he is not bad, nor after you. I'll let him explain later." He then pointed at the smaller man beside Riddle who looked like a younger, healthier Sirius. "This is Regulus Orion Black-Riddle. He's your new Mum. The adoption papers just need to be signed by you. Come on, let's go feed you Raven. Your too lite!"

Before Draco could leave Regulus stopped him. "Harry could I hold you? I won't hurt you, I promise." He asked softly, not wanting to startle me.

He looked so hopeful that even though I was scared I nodded. He quickly took me from the blonde, encasing me in his arms. Holding me to his chest, "I will never let anything hurt you again, my sweet little raven." Regulus cooed to me. I snuggled close, feeling safe and warm.

"Don't drop me please?" I pleaded softly.

He chuckled lightly. "I won't, I promise little one." He then turned to carry me from the room.


End file.
